


Expect the Unexpected

by DoreyG



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Backstory, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Mrs Hudson is a Slytherin yaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Martha Louise Sissons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

Her name is Martha Louise Sissons. She’s a halfblood, on her father’s side, and everybody is surprised when she starts making all the teapots in the house levitate at five years old. She just didn’t seem that sort.

Her name is Martha Louise Sissons. She has black hair and kind eyes, the kind of child that looks destined to grow into a _good_ girl, and everybody is surprised when she emerges from Mr Mulpepper’s Apothecary with several poisons stuffed into her pockets. She just didn’t seem that sort.

Her name is Martha Louise Sissons. She bustles to the front of the great hall, eleven years old and already practiced at fading into the background, and everybody is surprised when she’s immediately sorted into Slytherin. She just didn’t seem that sort.

She never does, really. She considers it a strength.


End file.
